MLP: A tear of love
by HaloMX644
Summary: Martin had a bad life as a human but now he could change that by going to Equestria ( Martin in the picture ) but as he lives through the holidays and weekends he gets a suprise. Some of the ponies have a crush on him, How will he handle it. LunaxOC CelestiaxOC CadancexOC and Shining Armor Main 6xOC
1. Chapter 1: A life worth leaving

**Hello everypony! I'm HaloMx644 ^^. Don't be fooled by my name, I love mlp as much as I love halo and motocross ^^. Any ways this is a story about a human going to Equestria, meets some friends and… love?. It has some lemon in it at a pair of parts and some comedy and blood and guts. Some things in this story are true! ( not in the mlp world but in my life as a human. Not everything though! ) Any ways enjoy ^^.**

_**Chapter 1: Life worth leaving.**_

I just woke up, I looked aroundand sighed… I putted on my clothes and shoes and walked down to the basement were I had my training room. I started lifting weights. I took out 4 10kg plates and putted them on the pipe were I do bench presses as I call them. I counted: *1..2..3..4..5..6..7…* ( sometime later ^^) *…35..36..37..38..39…40.*I plased the pipe on the holder and went up stairs and made me a sandwitch. I thought to myself: *Same old fridge, same old house, same old motorbike, same old door and same old pics… I started to look at my favorite pic. I had me with my dad, mom and me on. I still remembered what happened day.

+Flashback to 6 years ago+

_´´Dad can we go and buy some ice cream?´´ _

_´´We'll see Martin, we'll see.´´ dad said with a smile. _

_´´Mom can we go and buy some ice cream?´´ _

_´´Of course darling.´´ mom said with a smile. _

_We walked a while then a sudden noice shook around in the city. I looked at my left and saw my dad falling backwards with a bleeding wound on his left area of the chest. Then another noice and I looked and saw my mom's head in pieces and falling forward. I saw the person who shot them. He had a twitchy eye and a creepy smile. He aimed at me but suddenly he got shoted in the head by someone. I looked behind me and saw my dad laying down with his gun in his hand poined at the man._

_´´Ma..rtin..´´ he said.  
__´´Please… take.. this…´´ and hold up his army tags from his year in the army. I started crying  
__´´Shh.. remember this… don't cry… whatever happends next..´´ he said as he handed his tags to me. Then he died._

+Flashback ended+

´´I miss you dad..´´ I said with a tear falling down my cheek.

Then I was 10. Now I'm 16 and got a motorbike. Suddenly I heard a letter falling down from the door mail box I had. I looked out but saw no one. I took out the letter and opened it. With a nice handstyle it stood:

_Dear Martin._

_I have seen you have an awful life with bullies and sadness. I can give you a new life. What you need to do is to just be my student and become one of us. To accept the offer blow fire on the letter and you will be teleported to me._

´´Really?´´ I said with an annoyed voice.

I laid the letter, my cellphone, my laptop, my mini generator ( runs on fuel like: soda, water or any drink able liquid. ( I build it myself in this story.)), my keyes, the cellphone and pc chargers and of course my pic of me, my mom and my dad. The usual. I opened the door, went out, closed and locked the door, started my bike and went to school.

7 hours later I came home beaten up, bloody, betrayed by my friend and etc. I looked at my house… well where my house was once. Everything burned down to ashes, I walked up and on the ashes and started crying. I saw a bit of fire left so I took a stick, lighted it on fire with the remaining flames, took out the letter, and blow fire on it. The letter became sparkles. But nothing else happened. I cried even more before I saw that I started to disappear in to sparkles too. I became so scared that I passed out.

I felt odd, I started to wake up so I opened my eyes. I saw 4 white hooves with golden shoes on. I looked up and saw a beautiful.. pony thingy.. with a blue, green and pink mane.

´´Welcome to Equestria, Martin.´´ She said.

I got a shock…  
´´Y-you talked!´´ I said with a confused and scared face.  
´´Well yes I do.´´ she said with a smile who made me feel… warm in side.  
´´Who are you?´´  
´´I'm Princess Celestia, and I'm an Alicorn.´´  
´´Why.. why do I fell… funny?´´  
´´It's probably because of your transformation.´´ she said with a smile.  
´´Wha-WHAT?!´´ I said out loud and she showed me in a mirror.  
´´I.. I'm a unicorn?´´ I asked.  
´´No not really and she showed me my side and I had wings too.  
´´I.. I'm like you…´´ I said with a high tone.  
´´*giggle* Yes indeed but you are about a bit taller than my sister.´´  
´´Your sister?´´ I said confused.  
´´Yes the ruler of the moon, I am the ruler of the sun.´´

I became even more confused. But soon enough Luna stepped in.

´´Hi there.´´Luna said.

I just saw the most beautiful pony in the whole wide world. I just stood there with a shocked look in my face.

´´Hello?´´ Luna asked.  
´´Wait what?´´ I said and both of the princesses started laughing. God I felt so ashamed. I could see myself in the mirror and I had a huge rose red blush on my face. Then Luna saw my horn and wings and whispered to her sister:  
´´How did he become a Alicorn?´´

´´I don't know, when he came teleported in here he already had wings and horn.´´  
´´Wait.. teleported?´´  
´´Uhh… yeah I kind of saw in my book to see other worlds and I saw Martins….´´  
´´Sister you know its against the rules to teleport… persons to our world.´´  
´´Yes but his life was so sad just take a look.´´

I noticed Luna walking away to a bright room and I asked were she's going.

´´ She's going to my room to get something.´´ Celestia said with an smile.

I felt something around my neck and locked to my other side… it was.. my bag! I tried to open it but I couldn't. Suddenly Celestia used some kind of magic and opened the bag. I took out my pic of my mom, dad and me. I sat down and pushed it on to my heart. I started crying a little bit. I didn't notice that Luna got back.

´´Sis I saw.. why is he crying?´´ Luna asked.  
´´His parents were taken away from him at a young age.´´

Luna walked up to Me and said: ´´I'm sorry..´´

´´Don't be.´´ I said, still crying.  
´´I know how it feels.´´ Luna said  
´´How do you know, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOOSE BOTH YOUR FUCKING DAD AND MOM WHEN YOU ARE JUST A LITTLE FUCKING KID!?´´I started to yell while crying.  
´´I-I…´´ Luna said.  
´´I know because our mom died when I were just a little filly…´´ she said and left a little tear falling down.  
´´I'm-I'm sorry Luna I-I.. urg.. It's just that I wanted to have my parents back sense I were a kid and they were taken away from me by murder..´´more than that I couldn't say because I just got hugged by Luna, I hugged back and we felld our tears together.

After a while I talked to Celestia of where I should sleep.

´´Well you will get your own hut or you can get your own room in here, because you're going to be my student.´´  
´´Um.. A hut would be nice but I don't wanna be alone.´´  
´´Well if you want you can have both.´´ Luna said.  
´´That would be great!´´ I said with a smile.  
´´Ok its settled then, you will sleep here or at your hut, whatever you feel like.´´ Celestia said.

I felt something on my rear and looked at it. It were a pic. It had a PC with a moving pony in it.

´´What is that?´´ I asked.  
´´That's your cutie mark.´´ Celestia said.  
´´Though I have never seen one moving before.´´ Luna said.  
´´What are you good at?´´ Celestia asked me.

Then I remembered my PC and started it up. Then I said:

´´ I'm good at animating stuff.´´  
´´What´s animating?´´ They both asked.  
´´Come over here and I'll show you.´´ I said with a small smile.

3 animations later.

Both of them started to laugh out loud. *Jeez, I know I'm good but not that good.* I thought to myself.

´´You should work in the cinema theater!´´ Luna said after catching her breath.  
´´Umm.. sure.´´  
´´But now you need to meet the main six, they will wait for you out side the doors.´´ Celestia said.  
´´Allright I'll be going then see ya beuaties.´´

They both started to blush. When I got out I looked around and saw 6 ponies standing by the fountain. I came closer but slowly, I was a bit shy untill...

´´HELLO AND WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA!´´a pink pony yelled at me,  
´´Woah!´´ I said and falled down on my back.  
´´You must be Martin Hooves, Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, Do you love cupcakes? I love cupcakes.. And..and..´´ She couldnt say more cuz a rainbow maned pony pushed her aside.  
´´Yeah yeah Pinkie, we all know that... sry bro my name is... Wait do you have wings?´´ The Rainbow maned pony said  
´´Um yes.´´I said a little shyishly.  
´´YES! a new fly buddy!´´ she said and hugged me.

I started to blush as she started to hug me harder.

´´Rainbow!´´ came from the purlpe pony.  
´´What?´´  
´´Let him go now you make him aroused can't you see?´´

She looked at my face and saw that I were fully rose red blushed.

´´Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry!´´  
´´It...allright.´´I said still with a deep blush.  
´´Well let us to introduce our self, I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Pinkie Pie, this is Rarity, this is Rainbow Dash, this is AppelJack and this is Fluttershy, whats your name?´´ Twilight asked.  
´´Um.. I'm Martin.. Martin Hooves..but you can call me M'X´´ I said shyly.  
´´So you're n Alicorn?´´AppelJack asked.  
´´Yeah don't know how though.´´  
´´Well any way Rainbow and Fluttershy is here to help you of how to fly and me and Rarity is here to help you with your magic.´´ Twilight said.

_**How will the training do? Look for the next chapter and see then. Peace Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Training to kiss?

**Hello I'm here with a nother chapter ^^. So please enjoy! (this chapter will contain lemon and kisses.)**

**Chapter 2: Training to.. Kiss?**

´´Get up slowpoke we have training to do!´´ I heard Rainbow say.  
´´Um Rainbow maybe we should let him sleep, he were up studying all night. ´´ Fluttershy said.  
´´I agree with that.´´ I said snoozing in my bed.  
´´Oh no you don't!´´ Rainbow said and pulled my sheet of and tossed it to the corner.  
´´Hey!´´ I said annoyed.  
´´Well get up the-´´ Rainbow said but stopped and stared at something.  
´´What?´´ I said.  
´´Oh.. my..´´ Fluttershy blushed up.

I looked down and saw that my little friend were out and rock hard. I got all red of embarrassment and picked up the sheet with my magic and quickly putted it over my little fellow and me so only my nose was visible.

Fluttershy and Rainbow both blushed in rose red coulor. I had never been so ashamed..  
´´Hey are you ok?´´ Fluttershy said.  
I didn't say a word,  
´´Martin are you ok?´´ Fluttershy with a softer voice.  
´´Noo..´´ I said with an low voice.  
Suddenly Rainbow Dash started to laugh…  
´´Whats so funny?! He is embaresed to the top and your laughing?´´ Fluttershy yelled at Dash and she became quiet.  
´´Would you like to talk about it?´´ Fluttershy asked in a soft voice again.  
´´Depends.´´ I said.  
´´On what?´´  
´´Will she laugh again?´´  
´´No she won't… Right Rainbow?!´´  
´´No.. I won't… I Pinkie promise.´´  
´´Well… us humans.. when we relax a bit to much we get… hard or wet.´´ I said with the sheet over my body, but not my head.  
´´See was that so hard?´´ Fluttershy asked nicely and kissed me on the forehead.  
´´No I guess not…´´  
´´Well what are we waiting for?´´ Rainbow asked.  
´´Lets practice!´´

2 min later

´´Come on Martin try to run as fast as you can and then jump and flap your wings.´´ Fluttershy said in my ear.  
´´I'll try.´´ I said.

I ran as fast as I could then jumped up and flapped my wings as hard as I could. I didn't dare to look but I never felt the ground… I looked and I were about 200 m above the clouds already and I were still going up. I stopped and looked around, my wings held me steady upright.

´´Not bad for a first timer.´´ someone said.

Ohh… when I heard that beautiful voice I felt like I were in heaven I turned around and saw Princess Luna .

I started to blush.  
´´Um.. T-thank you princess..´´  
´´No problem but why are you up so early?´´  
´´I…´´  
´´Nice move rookie!´´ Rainbow interupted and flying straigt at us.  
´´Thanks.. Well… um… now I at least know how to fly now.´´ I said with a blush.  
´´And use magic.´´ Fluttershy inserted.  
´´Oh really how?´´  
´´I studied all night under your beautiful moon.´´ I said with a small smile and Luna started to blush.  
´´Uh.. well thank you..´´ Luna said quietly with a larger blush in her face.  
´´Ooh a little love going on ey?´´ Rainbow taunted.  
´´Hey shut your mout Dashie!´´ I said out loud.  
´´What.. did you.. call..me?´´  
´´You heard me, Dashie!´´ Then I saw Dash.. sob? and fly away.  
´´ I'll go get her.´´ Fluttershy said.  
´´ No, I'll do it.. it's my fault.´´ I said and took off.

After 3 hours of looking I found Rainbow Dash, sitting on a cloud.

´´Hey..´´ I said as softly as I could  
´´Go away.´´ she said.  
´´No, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for being so rude. ´´ I said and sat down next to her.  
´´It's not your fault it's just…´´ She started crying.  
´´My dad and mom used to call me that but now they're gone.´´ she cried out.

I felt sorry for Dash so I tooked her by her shoulders and hugged her.

´´What are yo-´´  
´´Shh…. Just let it out.´´ I said.

Then without a thought she started to cry out loud big time. She cried so much so I could feel wet tears falling down on my back and down to the cloud. Once she were finished I said:

´´Now remember… don't cry, even if the worst happends.´´  
*Dayum I sounded a bit like my dad * I thought.  
´´Thank you…´´ she said.  
´´No problem, now shall we head bafmm.´´ She interrupted me in a deep kiss.

I just sat there with HUGE pupils in my eyes and looking at Rainbow as she kissed me. When the kiss stopped, I looked in Rainbows eyes with a HUGE blush on my face.

´´Um….um…um...´´ was all I could get out.  
´´Thank you..´´ she said with a soft voice and with a smile on her face.

We flew back and I saw Fluttershy and Luna came towards me and Rainbow.

´´There you are.´´ Luna said.  
´´Y-yeah um shall we return t-to Canterlot? ´´ I asked with still a blush but only a small one.  
´´Ok.´´ all three said In a choir.

When we got back I saw Twilight, Rarity and AppleJack standing there and waiting for me.

´´Hi ya all!´´ AJ said.  
´´Hi!´´ We said.  
´´Ready for magic?´´ Twilight asked.  
´´Yeah!´´ I said exited.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Luna and Dashie had sad faces.

´´Well if you want, you guys can come too. ´´ And when I said that both their faces became really happy… *odd it's like they… like me, really?.. nah!* I thought.

At Twilights house.

´´Ok now try to gently poor the Remonite in the water tube.´´ Twilight said.

I did it slowly as I could… until…

´´BO!´´ Rainbow yelled.

´´AH!´´

BOOM

Whole Twilights lab became a mess with black ashes over it.

´´Urg… everypony alrigt?´´ I asked  
´´We're fine but were is AppleJack.´´ Twilight asked  
´´I'm here .. just..stuck under the table.´´ We heard AJ's voice coming from under the table and then we all saw the fire.  
´´Everyone get out!´´ I yelled. Everyone ran out of the lab but I couldn't just leave AJ there so I used all of my magic powers to try to lift the table but, no movement. I felt an odd feeling while I tried again and I blacked out. When I came back I saw I were flying with AppleJack passed out on my back. I flew down and saw that there were no fire anymore and I saw everyone running at me while I landed. I letted AJ of my back and she woke up. Suddenly she started hugging me.  
´´Oh thank you , thank you¸ thank you, thank you…´´ she said.  
´´Um what happened?´´ I asked Twilight.  
´´You don't remember?´´  
´´N-no I blacked out.´´  
´´You-you saved AppleJack, extinguished the fire, repaired the lab and then flew away in a sonic boom. ´´  
´´I-I did?´´  
´´Yes dear.´´ Rarity said.

I looked at AppleJack while she hugged me and then on Rainbow and Luna, They aren't jealous at least.

It became evening and I said good night to everyone except Luna, I were going to sleep at Canterlot this time so I followed her. I opened my door and saw.. A huge room of PC and movie stuff in it.

*Nice Room!* I thought to myself and went to bed. I took a last look on the moon before I started sleeping.

´´So beautiful.´´ I said low.

I woke up something weren't right. I felt someone next to me in my bed.

´´Eep.´´ I said low and turned around.  
´´Hi Martin.´´ Princess Celestia said with a warm smile.  
´´WOAH!´´ I said and flew and hitted the roof.  
´´ Oh My.. I'm sorry!´´ Celestia said and went out of my bed.  
´´Wh-wh-Why were you in my bed!?´´ I shouted quietly.  
´´Well.. umm… I..´´ Celestia said and then I saw the look in her eyes.  
´´Wait. you're in heat!´´ I said  
´´Um.. maybe.. kind of.. yes..´´ came from Celestias mouth. Now she flew up to me and asked me:  
´´May I?´´

I were in so deep blush I nose bleeded.

´´Wh-wh-whmmpff.´´ I couldn't say more cus Celestia kissed me.

She started to rub my manhood with her hoove and at the same time we flew down to my bed and then she kissed my cutie mark… a HUGE wave of pleasure came in to my head as I started to moan out loud. As I looked down I saw Celestia starting to lick my manhood and I became rock hard in just a sec.

´´Oh a big and sensitive one are we.´´ Celestia taunted with a smile.  
´´It-It's my first time.´´ I said quietly.  
´´Oh my.. then you don't have to do it I...´´ she said but I interrupted her.  
´´No it's…allright.. go.. ahead.´´ I started to bluish like never before.  
´´If you insist.´´ she said and started to suck on it. I felt a lot of butterflies in my stomach and felt it coming.  
´´P-princess I'm..´´  
´´Go ahead.´´ She said. I blew my load in her mouth, it was the first time ever I had cum.  
´´Mmm.. you are so thick.´´ she said.  
´´Wanna continue?´´ she asked me.  
´´Um y-y-yes…´´I said shyly.  
´´Well then..´´ she said and moved of me and laid herself in to position,  
´´Do me!´´ she said with that smile I just couldn't resist. I went up and stood right behind her. I started to lick her womanhood.  
*So..so sweet, almoste like ice cream.* I thought.  
´´Ahh…´´ she moaned and I putted my two front hooves right beside her stomach as she laid on her back.  
´´M-may I?´´  
´´Yes you may.´´ she smiled and I moved in. That warmth, that wet fealing around my member, It was sooo good. I started to move and she and I moaned louder and suddenly I felt that feeling again, I were about to cum.

´´Princess I'm..´´  
´´Shh just finish inside me.´´

Then it hitted me.

*Inside? But she'll become pregnant if I do that…* I thought as I holded it in.  
´´But.. you'll get…´´  
´´Please.´´ she said with that convincing smile again. But this time I could resist it and pulled out right in time. I came load after load on her stomach.  
´´*huff*..*huff.. ¨phew¨¨.´´ I looked at Celestia and she were now a sleep.

I went outside and went to the kitchen and made a grape juice when suddenly I felt someone licking my cutie mark again. This time it was Luna.

**What will happen next? See in Chapter 3**

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is Hard

**Hi everypony! ^^ I am at a wrighting rampage here! Why? I'm bored as SHIT so just looking at the clock is funny. Well this is chapter 3 so enjoy ;) (This Chapter also contains Sexual stuff)**

**Chapter 3: Love is Hard.**

´´L-Luna..´´I moaned.  
´´Yes Martin?´´ Luna said and continue to lick my cutiemark.  
´´Wh-Why are you licking me?´´  
´´Oh.. I think we both know.´´  
´´Don't say that…´´  
´´I'm in heat too.´´ I saw in to her eyes and there were a lot of lust building up in her.  
´´I-I can't, I- mff.´´ Now luna kissed me, not even kissed me, she French kissed me. Our tongues danced together as we kissed. I now felt Lunas hoof rubbing my member. I broke the kiss.

´´I can't do this.´´  
´´Why?´´ she said and started kissing my neck.  
´´If you give me a good time I won't tell everypony that you did my sister..´´

*How did she know?, oh wait the moaning* I thought.

´´You wouldn't!´´  
´´Test me.´´ I thinked a bit.  
´´Urg.. fine but not here!´´  
´´We'll go to my room then.´´  
´´Fine lead the way.´´ I said.

Once we got in the room, Luna dragged me into her bed and kissed me. I started to move down to her womanhood and starting licking it.

´´Ahh.. rig-ht there.´´ she moaned out. I went deeper and deeper in side with my tongue.  
´´I'm-I'm..´´ She said and let out a moan.

Suddenly wet fluids went on and into my mouth.

*she came*I thought.

Then I laid down on my back and she started to rub my manhood with her wet cunt. Rub after rub I became harder and harder until I were at my fully growth.

´´Lets test this Big guy out.´´ She said and jumped off the bed and putted her flank inf the air.

*Oh why me…* I thought as I laid myself on her and pushed it in, but suddenly I felt… resistance,  
*Oh…my…god, I'm gonna take her virginity!* I thought.

´´What are you waiting for?´´  
´´Y-you're a virgin.´´  
´´Yes.´´  
´´I won't take your virginity from you!´´  
´´ Oh what a cry baby.´´ she said and used her magic to pull me in. I tried to resist but for no use.  
´´Ahh!´´ She yelled.

I looked down and saw blood sippering out from her womanhood. I felt so guilty.

´´Now move.´´ she said with an dominant voice so I started to move. I couldn't hold it in for so long, she were so tight.  
´´I'm gonna..´´  
´´Do it fill me.´´

*Oh no not again* I thought.

But in the last second I pulled out and came on her back. She now also went to sleep. I went back to my room and saw that Celestia were still there but awake.

´´How was she.´´ she asked.  
´´I don't wanna talk about it.´´  
´´Tell me now, what happened?´´  
´´Wanna know? Ok, I fucking took her virginity, alright? I took it from her and she won't even know that it was me because she was in heat!´´  
´´Martin… She were in heat last month.´´  
´´Wait, what?´´  
´´ She were in heat last month, the heat only comes to a mare every second month or so.´´  
´´So..she..´´  
´´Did it with purpose, yes, why? Well she kind of like you.´´ Celestia said  
´´And you…´´  
´´Me? *giggle* well let's just say that I really enjoyed the fun and hope we can do it again sometime.´´ she said smiling and leaved.

I could not belive it… two princesses were… in love with me…and I am only 16 years old!  
Then the heavy tiredness hitted me like a rock. I immediately went to bed.

Next morning.

´´Morning.´´ A voice said.  
´´Wha-what?´´ I looked and saw Princess Luna.  
´´Um, morning.´´ I said still guilty.  
´´Hey I'm sorry for taking your virginity this night, I-I..´´  
´´Don't be.´´ she said and went on my bed and snuggled up to me.  
´´Do..Do you…you know.. ´´like´´like me?´´ I asked her with a low voice.

She blushed up but still smiled.

´´To be honest.. I do.´´ she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
´´You do?´´ Suddenly I felt my heart just pulsing through like an drum.

I knew this feeling, I had it once back as a human, to a girl I liked.

´´I… I love you too.´´ I said with a blush. She stared with eyes of real love and then she came closer.  
´´I'm glad to know we feel the same way.´´ She said and kissed me on the mouth. This time I were ok with it, now I had friends and a love.

At the kitchen.

´´Want some juice, love?´´ I asked Luna at the kitchen table.  
´´Well could you bring me some apple juice?´´  
´´Of course!´´  
´´I have one question though Luna.´´  
´´What?´´  
´´Why did you fake your heat?´´ When I said that she blushed.  
´´Well... I heard you and my sister doing it and.. and I kind of wanted to try.´´ she said.  
´´Well still though, and one more thing why did you want me to cum inside you?´´  
´´ I were on a safe day.´´ She said and I literally facepalmed myself.  
´´What did you think I wanted to be pregnant by a horse who may not at that time love me?´´ she asked giggling.  
´´Yeah.. um kind of.´´  
´´Oh and if you wonder I did not fill your sister.´´  
´´It would be alright I would still love you!´´

Ok now I got scared.

´´So you wouldn't care if I pregnated someone who wasn't you?´´  
´´No why?´´  
´´Would you let someone impregnate you if someone else.. u know?´´  
´´ What? Noo!´´  
´´ Then why can I impregnate others?´´  
´´Well if they are `single´ and you impregnate them they will become a part of our herd.´´  
´´HERD?´´ I said and fainted.

I woke up and saw princess Celestia and Luna on the right and to the right : Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow and Fluttershy.

´´Ah your awake´´ Twilight said.  
´´Wha- What happened?´´  
´´You fainted.´´ Luna said and nose grinded with me, I looked at AJ and Dashie and they both looked jealous.  
´´ So what about to tell me what a herd means.´´ I asked.

Now Dashie and AJ shined up. Celestia looked at Luna with a soul staring look.

´´Well a herd means that a stallion may have many different types of mares and they become a herd.´´ Luna said.

I tried to get up but Celestia stopped me.

´´You will rest, you hit the edge of the kitchen table when you fainted.´´

I felt on my head and felt a bandage.

´´Urg.. fine then.´´  
´´I bringed some books for you to study in.´´ Celestia said.  
´´And I bringed some apple cider so if ya get thirsty just take a zip.´´ AJ said.  
´´I bringed some grapes so if you get hungry you could just eat something.´´ Fluttershy said.  
´´I bringed some board games so we could play if you want when we visit you.´´ Dashie said.  
´´I bringed you this..´´ Luna said and kissed me on the mouth and I returned the kiss.  
´´Thanks dear.´´  
´´I bringed you this.´´ Twilight said and pulled out a book and a pen.  
´´If you want you can now write your own dairy.´´  
´´Thanks Twily.´´ I said.

*Wait.. did she blush? Eh whatever I need to stay here a while and then I were free to go away from this sick house and back to my beautie Luna ^^.* I thought

I slept really good when somepony knocked on the door.

´´Yeah?´´ I asked. The door opened and Dashie came in.  
´´Sup Dashie?´´ I asked.  
´´Well.. I wondered.. if um…´´  
´´I wanted to play games ?´´  
´´Yes and no.´´ I looked suspiciously in Rainbows eyes and.. I could almoste read her mind of what she wanted.  
´´You wanted to start a herd with me, don't you?´´ I asked.  
´´Yeah…´´ she said with a blush on her face.  
´´Well I haven't started one with Luna but she is my special pony!´´  
´´Well I want a herd.´´ I heard a voice say.  
´´Luna?´´  
´´Yes´´ she said as she went through the door.  
´´Are you sure?´´ I asked Luna one last time.  
´´Yes I'm sure.´´  
´´Well then Dashie do you?´´  
´´Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh , Yess!´´ She yelled and flew right into me.  
´´Please, make me yours.´´ Rainbow said and kissed my neck.  
´´Later on Dashie I am not in shape to do this stuff right now.´´  
´´Oh I'm sry.´´  
´´It's ok but for now, come here.´´ I said to Luna and we all went into a hug.

I woke up. Damn, it was just a dream.  
Thought I felt a little.. turned on and someone stroke my little member down there. I lifted on the blanket and saw…

´´AJ!?´´ I shouted quietly.  
´´Please Martin, Please.´´ She said with.. eyes who looked like she were in heat.

* Oh for gods sake.* I thought…  
*Why me, Why little me…*.

Now she sat on me and gave me a kiss. I thought that I already had done it with the princesses and.. ah why the hell not, I picked up AJ and laid her on her back on my bed ( switched positions ). Now I started to rub my member against her womanhood and then pushed it in. She wasn't a virgin so I started to push harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

´´AH YESS!´´ She yelled.  
´´SHhhhh… don't make the personal come in here!´´ I whispered.  
´´Right.´´ She moaned quietly. I moved more, and more until…  
´´Ah AJ I'm cumming.´´  
´´Don't do it inside me.´´ she moaned.

*Finaly, somepony with a little sense.*

So I pulled out and she started to suck and I came in her mouth.

´´Phew, ha..ha..ha.. that… was amasing thank you AJ.´´  
´´¨Phew¨ no problem, sugarcube.´´  
´´May I sleep now?´´  
´´Yes you may.´´She siad with a smile.

Then after AJ left I looked to my right and saw that bottle of cider. I opened it and started to drink. I felt a small taste of alcohol so I took the bottle and plased it right beside me on the table. I took some of the grapes Fluttershy gave me and ate them. I really enjoyed the taste of grapes ^^. Now I saw Princess Celestias books and started to read. Page after page, book after book. Then I saw the diary and started to wrote a bit, then I slept like a baby.

I woke up by a knocking noice. Someone nocked on the door.

´´Come in.´´ I said.  
´´Hi Martin.´´ Luna said and came in.  
´´Hi Luna.´´ I said.  
´´I have a question for you.´´ Luna said.  
´´What is it my love?´´  
´´Do you wanna start a herd with me?´´

*Oh shit what will I answer?*

´´Um, sure but remember though you will always be by real specialpony.´´ I said with a smile.  
´´Aww..´´ she said and kissed me on my head.  
´´Come here...´´ I said and moved a bit so she could have some room to snuggle with me.

We snuggled until the doc came in.

´´Oh.. um I d-didn't know.. I…´´  
´´It's alright we just snuggled.´´  
´´Well you are free to go now if you wish.´´

*Finally!* I thought and rised up with Luna.

´´Let's get out of here.´´ she said with a smile. When we got out side I saw everypony I know.  
´´It's time for a PARTY!´´ Pinkie said and music started to play. ´´Thank you all for the gifts!´´ I said to the main 6, Luna and Celestia. ´´No problem.´´ Dashie said with a smile. ´´Oh and me and Luna have started a herd!´´ I said, kissed Luna on her cheek and stood next to her. And as soon as I said that Luna and I were surrounded with three of the main six, Celestia and some ponies who thought I were cute.

*Help.* I thought.

**What will happen next? See in chapter 4!**

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: The anger of 6 Years

**Hello Fellows. ^^ I'm back with another chapter. ^^ This chapter will also contain sexual intercourse. As a plus I added a fighting scene. ^^**

**Chapter 4: The anger of 6 years.**

I heard asking ponies all over the plase so I took Lunas hoof and we flew out of there. I looked back and saw a huge amount of pegasis following us, one of them were of course in the lead Dashie.

´´Let's split up, you go that way and I'll go this way!´´ Luna said.  
´´Alright but be careful.´´ I said and kissed her on her mouth.

We did a T turn and I looked back to see that the half of them followed me and the rest Luna. I heard a BOOM coming from behind me and looked back. There out of the pack a Sonic Rainboom came and aimed straigt at me.

´´Oh no!´´ I said and increased my speed and suddenly I felt that I was going at a huge amount of speed but Rainbow still got closer, I knew what I had to do.. I pushed myself to the limit and.. BOOM! I did a Sonic boom, and just in time cus now Dashie were right behind me I looked back and saw that she wouldn't stop so tried harder,

´´Leave me…´´I said.

I started to get angry, I stopped and Rainbow flew right pass me and did a u turn. In a moment all the mares were right around me. Asking the same friggin question..

´´Leave me…´´ I started to mumble with a low tone, head down so no one could see my eyes.I started to turn grey, with black hair and a red mist covered my eyes. ´´What did you say Martin?´´ Dashie asked.  
´´Leave me ALONE!´´I yelled with an demonic voice and took out a electric wave spell on everyone around me, Everypony except Dashie got hitted by the wave. I started laugh demonically. Then I felt someone grabbing my leg I looked down and saw Dashie and she said:  
´´Stop Martin, this isn't you!´´

´´Get of me your pathetic pegasi!´´ I yelled and smashed Dashie to the ground with my hoof.  
Then I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around and saw Luna in chock. She saw my eyes, my hair and she was frightened.

´´Martin, please, stop this.´´ She said and started to cry.  
´´What have I done?´´ I questioned myself, I started to feel dizzy and felld over 200m above clouds and face first landed on the ground.

´´Ah.. My head..´´ I said and woke up. Everypony I knew was staring at me about 6-7 cm away.  
´´Um.. hi everypony?´´  
´´What was that?´´ Luna asked.  
´´ What was what?´´  
´´That anger he had inside him got released.´´ Celestia said.  
´´What anger?´´  
´´You should know Luna.´´ Then she remembered her frist appearance as nightmare moon.  
´´Your anger of losing your parents is big Luna and we just saw Martin's 6 years of anger.´´ Celestia said with an soft voice.  
´´Will it come out again?´´ Rainbow asked in fear. I had never seen some one afraid of me before.  
´´Are you ok Dashie?´´  
´´No.. when I saw…`It´ I felt like the whole world were going to an end and that I'll never see you again.´´  
´´Come here..´´ I said and holded my hoofs out wide. We went in a hug and I asked her if she wanted to join our herd.  
´´Really?´´  
´´Really.´´ I and Luna said together.  
´´Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!´´ She said and hugged both me and Luna.

Later on It became dark and we all went home, I went to sleep in Canterlot this time.

I invited Luna in to watch a movie and she accepted happily. I chose a movie called Death of Fillies and we started to watch it.

´´If you get scared all you need to do is to tell me.´´ I said in a low voice.  
´´I think I can handle a scary movie.´´ she said with a smile.

1h into the movie.

´´No don't go in there!´´ Luna yelled. *Slash!* And the fillys head came straight of.

At the movies end.

´´Ah what a great film wasn't it Luna…Luna?´´ I looked at where she would sit and she had barricaded herself in couch pillows.  
´´Aww.. are you scared?´´ I asked. She nodded quickly.  
´´Want to sleep with me tonight?´´ She nodded again.  
´´Ok I'll take the couch and you can take my bed.´´ ( my bed were big enough but I thought that she might wanted to have some room to sleep.)

5 min later once I had brushed my teeth and taken a shower I came in and saw Luna already in bed.

´´May.. may you sleep next to me?´´ she said. I saw of how much that movie hade made her scared.  
´´Anything for you Luna.´´  
´´Thank you.´´

As we slept I heard that she started mumbling in her sleep.  
´´AHH!´´ She yelled.  
´´Nightmare?´´  
´´Yes..´´  
´´Come here… ´´ I said and opened my hoofs for her and she crawled in.  
´´Um Martin..´´  
´´Yes Luna?´´  
´´Can we.. do it tonight?´´  
´´Well if you want to.´´  
´´I want to.´´ she said and turned around and kissed me.

We wrestled a bit until she landed on top. She started to kiss me again and rub my manhood with her cunt, I became rock hard after a few strokes. I went to her cunt and started licking.

´´Yes… more, deeper.´´ she moaned. I moved my tongue deeper and deeper in side causing her to moan out a long and loud:  
´´Ahhhhh.´´  
´´Wanna continue?´´ I asked her with a grin.  
´´Yes please, take me.´´ I slided inside her and she kissed me.

Then I reached her cervix and I were only about 95% in. So I pushed a bit more and opened her cervix.

´´AAAHHH!´´ She moaned. I took the chance to kiss her to keep her quiet. I looked at her face and she were really in a deep blush. I switched position so I were on top and started to move. She felt so good but I didn't over do the movement.

´´You're so gentle but please go faster.´´ She said with a smile and kissed me.

I listened to her and moved faster and faster… until.

´´Ah Luna I'm..´´  
´´Yes do it make me a filly.´´ She whispered in my ear. I holded back a bit to get Luna to cum first, and she did after 3 humps then I released.

I pushed open her cervix again and came inside her.

´´Ahh Luna..´´ I moaned.  
´´Kiss me.´´ she moaned, and I did.

I gave her the longest kiss of my life. Then after a few seconds of filling her and kissing her I laid down next to her.

´´I love you, Luna´´  
´´And I love you.. 'yawn'.. Martin.´´ Then we both went to sleep.

I woke up ny some on knocking on the door.

´´We are asleep… go away.´´ I said.  
´´Agreed.´´ Luna said.  
´´Martin I need to see you… now!´´ Celestia said out the window.  
´´HEY!´´ I and Luna yelled.  
´´Wait until we are done sleeping!´´  
´´No Candice needs you now!´´  
´´Candice? Whos Candice?´´ I asked Luna.  
´´The Princess of… 'Yawn' ..Love.´´ Luna said tiredly.  
´´Ok we will be right there.´´ I said in a tired voice.  
´´Good.´´ Celestia said.  
´´Naww.. do we have too?´´ Luna asked?  
´´Come on now hun' bun.´´ I said with a sweet smile.

She smiled at me and then kissed me on the fore head.

´´You're lucky you're cute.´´ she joked.

Later when we reached down to the main gate we saw that Celestia were helping a pink pony who were crying.

´´What happened?´´ I asked.  
´´Shining Armor and I splitted up.´´ She said still crying.  
´´And what should I do about it Celestia?´´ I asked.  
´´Well.. I heard that you and Luna.. um had a herd and.. I wanted to join…´´ Candice said.  
´´But Shining Armor didn't?´´ I asked.  
´´Correct, Martin.´´ Celestia said.  
´´Well your welcome to our herd if you wanted to join!´´ I said with a smile.  
´´Really?´´  
´´Of course, you are one of my sisters now and I never let one of my sisters down!´´ Luna said kneeling down with a smile on her face.

I looked over to Celestia, she seemed… sad, I thought for a bit.

´´Um Celestia, you can join too if you wish.´´ I said with a smile. She looked happy and blushed at the same time.  
´´Really?´´  
´´Yes of course!´´ Luna added.

Now I heard my stomach growl.

´´Ok how about some sandwiches and juice cus I'm starving!´´ I joked and everyone laughed.

While we ate I heard some knocking on the main gate.

´´I'll get it you guys eat up!´´ I said.  
´´What an gentlecolt!´´ Celestia said.

I opened and saw a white stallion with a blue mane. He didn't look very happy.

´´Hi can I help you?´´  
´´Hi you are Martin aren't you?´´ the stallion said.  
´´Um yea-´´ more I couldn't say un till I got punshed right in the face so blood zippered out.

I laid there on the ground, shookend. The stallion kicked me, again, again and again.

´´Hey Martin do you know wha-´´ Luna said until she saw the stallion beat me up.  
´´MARTIIN!´´ She yelled and Candice and Celestia ran to check what is happening and once they came they went into a chock.  
´´Let him go Shining!´´ Candice yelled.  
´´It's his fault I left you!´´ Shining yelled.

Candice wanted to use magic but Celestia stopped her.

´´Don't, Martin will handle it.´´  
´´But he's being beaten to death.´´  
´´Just don't join the fight!´´ Celestia said with a loud tone.  
´´Candice your coming with me!´´ Shining yelled.  
´´Ha…Haha…HaHAHAHAHAHAHA.´´ I started laughing as my voice changed to demonic and I started to lose my senses.  
´´What's so funny BOY!?´´ He asked and tried to punch me, but I easily blocked it with my hoof staring down and then I stood up on 2 legs.  
´´She didn't left you because of me.. She left you because of you!´´ I said and kneed him right in his stomach. Now my skin were gray, my eyes red of mist and my hair black with red and the bottom.

´´Urg.. you little piece of shit!´´ He yelled and tried to hit me.

I easily blocked them and hitted him at his cheek.

´´Am I? Oh what an cliché, I thought the same about you when Candice told me about you.´´

I said and kicked him in stomach. He flew right in the wall. I walked up still on 2 legs to Shining and kneed down like a human.

´´Oh what a shame, I thought I would had much more fun with you.´´

Now I walked to the princesses and my shape started to become normal… until Shining threw a rock in my back head. It broke into pieses and I looked back at him.

´´Ready for more ey?´´  
´´Bring it kiddo!´´ He said with a stream of blood drooling down from his lip. I used magic to dust of myself. Then I stood back up on 2 Legs again. And with a small `swish´ I had my hoof in Shining's chest. He flew out of the room and out on the street. We started fighting there. Shining got a good hit om my leg but I only felt it like it were an ant bite.

´´Hmph.. good hit.´´ I said. Then hitted him on his fore head.  
´´Not good enough though.´´ I heard crowd of people cheering on Shining, but the only cheering I cared about were Princesses cheering me on. Though suddenly I felt a beam, A magic beam hit me in the face.  
I cracked my neck and looked to my right were the beam came from.

´´Stay away from my brother Martin!´´ Twilight said angrily.  
´´Oh look who we have here… Ms. Sparkle.´´ I said with the most taunting voice she had ever heard.  
´´Now step away from him.´´  
´´Why would I? I'm only doing my pa-.´´ More I couldn't say until Twilight lighted another beam at me and it hitted me in the side of my face…  
´´Oohh you do not wanna do that aga-´´ Another beam came and hitted the same spot.  
´´THAT'S IT!´´ I yelled throwing Shining in the crowd behind me as I walked on two legs up to Twilight who I saw now feared for her life.  
´´Let's see what we have here…´´I said Lighting up a small ball which is the beginning of what I called an Dark Stream ( It can destroy other ponies just by touching.)

Luna saw this and yelled:

´´No Martin NO!´´  
´´Now smile for the camera…´´I said with the creeapiest look of all time.

Suddenly Celestia landed in front of me.

´´Move princess!´´ I said angrily.  
´´Martin listen to me, Shining have given up, he won't fight any more, you can stop now.´´  
´´She beamed me in the face and she won't get away with it.´´ I said looking at Twilight.  
´´I hope I didn't would go this far, you need to stop now or…´´  
´´Or what?´´  
´´Or this..´´ Celestia said and kissed me right infront of every one, everyone gasped except Luna and Candice. My anger went away, I became normal but fainted of tiredness.

I woke up with Celestia, Luna, Candice, Twilight, Shining Armor…

*Wait, Shining Armor!* I thought and jumped on him.

´´Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm sorry for beating you up.´´ Shining said.

I looked at him with an angry face for a bit but then got of him. I were just as tall as he was, wait even a bit taller. I looked over to Luna who had cried a bit and I walked against her and hugged her.

´´I would never harm you.. remember that.´´ I said softly to her and kissed her on her we went into a kiss.

´´Look Candice I'm sorry for what happened before, how may I repay you?´´ Shining asked. Candice were angry but said:  
´´If you let us be in the herd, I'll forgive you.´´ I looked at Shining. Preparing to get into another fight.  
´´I-I…Ok.´´ Shining said.

Then Candice kissed him. Though suddenly I saw a shadow coming from the window. I looked and saw…

**What did he see? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Well that's it! Want something special to happen? Just send a review or pm me to tell me what! ^^**

**End Of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood rain

**Hello all Fellows! I know… ´´Last chapter had many wrong spellings in it!´´ Sry about that but I were so tired I barely could stay awake, now let's take a step forward and if I can I'll correct all the wrongs in Chapter 4! ^^ but now enjoy chapter 5! And as usual… WARNING FOR VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND INTERCOURSE! XD. Enjoy. ^^ + sense no one requested anything I took Luna's old boyfriend that my laddy suggested. ^^**

**Chapter 5 : Blood Rain.**

´´And who are you?´´ I asked to the person outside the window.  
´´Well don't fear I'm only here for Princess Luna.´´  
´´What who are you?´´ She asked.  
´´The last time I saw you, you were happy to see me.´´ the pony said with a smile hiding under his coat.  
´´Show yourself.´´ I demanded .  
´´As you wish..´´ he said and took of his hood.  
´´Oh… hi Johnny…´´ Luna said annoyed.

Johnny were a pegasi and little taller than me. His mane were blue and his coat brown.

´´So how are we to day my love?´´ he asked and looked on Luna.  
´´Stop it.´´ Luna said annoyed.  
´´Oh whats the matter, come here and give me a kiss.´´  
´´No Johnny, stop it.´´ Luna said and tried to push Johnny back but he refused.  
´´Oi, numb nut!´´ I said.  
´´And who are you to talk to?´´ He asked me.  
´´I'm Martin, Luna's coltfriend and I suggest you back off before you get in trouble.´´  
´´Oh watch out we have a badpony over here, haha no seriously kiddo don't mess with me.´´  
´´Um Johnny I suggest you stop, I made him angry and..´´ Shining said but got interrupted by Johnny.  
´´Shut up Swiny, now where were we..´´ Johnny said and kissed Luna on the lips.  
´´You big jerk!´´ Luna yelled and hoof slapped him.  
´´How dare you, you filthy cunt!´´ He said and hitted her into the wall. She became knocked out.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I stood up on my two rear legs. The red mist came out of my eyes, my hair became black and my coat grey. He were just about to hit her again when I yelled.

´´Oh, you did it now.´´ Shining said with an scared tone.  
´´What now?´´ he said and turned to face me. All he saw was a demon, a demon who were about to get a rage, and the demon were me, he hide his fear and walked up to Luna again and started slapping her.

´´One more time… and I swear… I'll kill you painfully!´´ I said.  
´´Oh really?´´ he said and slapped her again.

Crack his arm went when I broke it with a punch.

´´AHH MY ARM! You sick freak!´´ he yelled and tried to punch me with his other arm.

I took it and swung him out the window. I flew away and found him on a cloud, face first.

´´I told you… to not hit her again!´´ I yelled and throw him up in the air. I took off and played football in the air with him. Then I kicked him down in the ground. His ribs were broken, legs: broken, arm: broken and his wings were broken.

I landed smoothly about 6 meters of where he landed. He landed in the center of Ponyville. Everypony looked at him in shock. He were beaten up badly and then heard my demon voice saying: ´´Who doesn't wanna get killed take 5 steps away.´´

They turned around and faced me.  
´´No, you have done too much horrible things, hitting mares, almost killing Shining  
´´He almost killed Princess Luna… He hitted her in front of her sister Celestia… are you sure you don't wanna back of?´´  
´´Why would we listen to you?´´  
´´Because what he says is true.´´ Twilight added.  
´´I saw it too and I know now that what I did to make Martin hit me, it was my fault not his.´´ Shining added too.

Now they listen and backed off. I walked towards Johnny and his face came in tears. But nothing happened to me.

´´Won't he change back if he sees some one cry or kiss him?´´ Twilight asked.  
´´No, now Martin got control over his anger now and can choose to be in his demon form or his original from, all though he will turn into this form when he is angry but he will be able to control it.´´  
´´How do you know?´´  
´´Celestia told me.´´  
´´Oh so you mean like Luna on Nightmare night?´´  
´´Exactly.´´

I felt so good when I saw him there whining and crying.

´´You hitted my beauty, now.. you will suffer.´´ I said and punched straight through his upper part of the leg leaving me a bloody hoof. He yelled in pain and I started punching his teeth out.

´´Now for the final…´´ I said and throw him in the air again, Putted my hoof right up and made a Dark Stream right in his back. He became blood and tiny tiny pieces of flesh and started to rain down. Everyone yelled and scream as they ran inside their houses.

I felt the rain of blood on my fore head as I walked slowly towards Twilight and Shining with a shockt looks on their faces and their magic umbrellas over their head. As I walked with them home I turned my head to Twilight and said.

´´That could have been you last time.´´ I said with my dark demon voice.  
´´I got it, now can you change back?´´  
´´Why?´´  
´´Well you kind of creep me out.´´  
´´Me to but to be honest though Martin your beam were soo cool!´´ Shining said.  
´´Well thank you!´´ I said as I got back to normal.  
´´I think tough that you may wanna clean up the mess.´´

I looked around and saw blood and flesh all over the place and I just with a swish of magic got it all away.

We came back in the castle and Celestia and Luna literally jumped on me.

´´I saw it all and it was amazing!´´ Celestia said.  
´´Thank you for defending me!´´ Luna said.  
´´And your cutie mark have changed!´´ Luna added.

I looked and saw a grey and white shield with all three Princesses cutie marks on.

´´I'm your protector.´´ I said with and happy voice.

*Dayum!* I thought *Am I a lucky pony or what? First I got a new life and now I'm gonna guard Princesses? This life is so SWEEEET!*

Candance came in and kissed Shining Armor… and me?  
I just had my eyes wide open with small pupils in them. I looked over to Luna and Celestia, they just smiled. I looked on Shining and he smiled too. Then the kiss stopped and I just stammered.

´´I-I-I-I-I-I.´´ I stammered but she just took my hoof and tried to drag me to some were. I looked at Shining and smiled and winked at me.  
*WTF?*I thought but then remembered what Candance said while we ate sandwiches before Shining and I fought.

+FlaaaashBaaaack!+  
_´´As the stallion leader you can mate with any one anytime since you're the leader of the herd!´´  
´´What about other stallions?´´  
´´They need to ask for your permission.´´_  
+FlaaaashBaaaack eeeendsss!+

*She must want to mate with me, Jikes* I thought

´´Come on Martin, I want to go to your room!´´ she said annoyed by trying to pull me.  
´´Wha-what?´´ I said and looked at Shining Armor. He just nodded with a smile. So I followed her into my bed room.  
´´Um so… wanna watch a movie or what?´´ I asked in a little jokeish way.  
´´No I just wanna be in your bed.´´ she said with a smile.  
´´*Gulp* Um ok do you want to sleep cus then I will leave you alone.´´ I said jokeishly  
´´Haha, no idiot I want you to do me.´´

*Oh god…. I-I can't, shes Shinings special somepony .* I thought

´´Hey, I'll be right back!´´ I said with a huge smile.  
´´Take your time.´´

I walked out and went to Shining Armor.

´´Whats wrong? Couldn't handle the Princess of love?´´ he asked with a small laughter.  
´´I-I can't do it!´´ I said.  
´´Why?´´  
´´WHY? WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU'RE HER COLT FRIEND!´´  
´´Not anymore.´´  
´´Wait.. What?´´  
´´Once I signed on I became everyponys coltfriend, even yours.´´ he said with a wink.

*THA FUQ DID HE JUST SAY?!*

´´Nah just kidding I aren't interested in boys!´´ he said with a smile.  
´´*Phew*, so it's ok if I…´´  
´´Go ahead pallie!´´ he said with smile.

I went inside my room again and saw Candance.. crying?

´´Hey, hey, heey… what's wrong?´´  
´´You won't accept me.´´ she sobbed.  
´´Of course I do!´´ I said, turned her and kissed her.

We started making out and wrestle at the same time. Then I got on top, I went down and started to lick her.

´´Ahh Martin.. softer I'm a bit sensitive.´´ she said and I made her wish come true.  
´´I'm almost there..´´ she said and I stopped.  
´´My turn.´´ I said with a grin and my member were at his full length.

She gasped when she saw it.

´´It's.. it's huge!´´ she said.  
´´Want it?´´  
´´Oh yes.´´

I pushed inside her and did feel some resistance but not much. I kissed Candance as I started moving in longer.. until I hitted her cervix but I were all 100% in so I started to pump in and out. She moaned louder and louder as I pumped harder and harder. Then after a while I felt it coming.

´´Ah Candance, I'm gonna cum!´´  
´´Ah me too!´´

We locked lips and came together. I pushed as far in as I could get so my sperm could get inside her cervix.

After a while of tired resting and cleaning us self's up we came out and I said bye to everypony while I said I were going to Ponyville to just have a walk.

While I got there I just walked around the area, but saw no pony.

´´Hello? Anyone there?´´ I looked in the windows and saw scared faces as I walked by. But then.. a filly on a scooter came along with Rainbow Dash right behind her.

´´I'm gonna win!´´ the filly yelled and looked behind her to tease Dashie.  
´´Scootaloo look out!´´  
´´Wha-WOAAH!´´ she yelled and rode into me.

*CRASH*

´´Ow my head.´´ I said looking around and saw a big mess.  
´´Hey are you OK Martin?´´ Rainbow asked.  
´´Yeah, just a scratch.´´

I looked and saw the filly laying on the ground, not breathing.

´´Oh shoot!´´ we yelled and ran to Scootaloo.  
´´Scootaloo are you ok?´´  
No answer.  
´´Oh Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuuck!´´ I said looking around.  
´´Hey what does fuck mean?´´ the filly suddenly asked.

*Oh dear god she's ok.* I thought.

´´No my scooter.´´ she said crying.  
´´No need for tears.´´ I said and picked up the scooter and fixed it.  
´´Oh thank you mr.. what's your name?´´  
´´Martin, Martin Hooves.´´  
´´Hey! You are that guy who did that purple beam in the air right?´´  
´´Um yeah.´´ I said blushing.  
´´That was SOOOO COOL! Right Rainbow?´´  
´´Yeah it was like *bixooouuuummmm*!´´ she yelled.  
´´Well it will only be once in a life time I suppose.´´ I said.  
´´Why?´´ they both asked.  
´´I killed a guy who hurted one of the princesses with it.´´

Now they had opened mouths, wide eyes and large pupils.

´´Hello?´´  
´´You killed a guy?´´  
´´Yeah.. but he deserved it.´´  
´´May I see one!?´´ Scootaloo asked while jumping  
´´What?´´  
´´The beam may we see one?´´ Rainbow asked with a big smile.  
´´Urg.. fine.´´and turned myself into my demon form and quickly did a beam right in the air.  
´´That.. was.. AWESOME!´´ they both yelled.  
´´Alright who destroyed my training course!?´´ someone yelled.

I looked up and saw a pony with a yellow coat and orange hair. I = Busted.

**What will happen next? Will he tell the truth or lie?  
See in the next Chapter**. ^^

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: New sis and lover

**Hello fellows! ^^ I'm here with a nother chapter (sry it took some time!). Though from here on now, I'll take request's on what will happen in the Story and I can also add people. ( Thinking of a righthoofer for Martin! ) Anyway here is Chapter 6 Enjoy! (Contains: Blood, Insanity and other.)**

**Chapter 6: New sis and lover.**

´´I'm sorry I didn't know that you had a training course there..I-I..´´  
´´You what? Speak up or I'll beat you into to a bloody pile!´´  
´´Hey take it easy I'll fix your track Spitfire!´´ Dashie said.  
´´Yeah go ahead, make my day.´´  
´´What was that any way, It almost hitted me in the face.´´  
´´You are a lucky one! If the beam touches you, you explode into blood rain.´´  
´´Oh really, Ok hit that target.´´ she pointed at a big plum hanging from a tree.  
I walked up to it, took it, threw it in the air and beamed again. It became plum juice in just a sec.  
´´Oh, ok maybe it's true.´´  
´´The course is done!´´ Rainbow yelled.  
Spitfire and I flew up and when I looked back I saw a sad face on Scootaloo. I flew down again.  
´´What's the matter?´´  
´´I can't fly..´´  
´´Here hop on!´´ I said and sat down. She smiled of joy and we flew up in the air to watch the track.

It were a cloud track with rings.

´´Now it will not be destroyed ether!´´ I said and used a none move spell so the clouds couldn't separate, be destroyed or move.  
´´Wanna race Martin?´´ Dash and Fire asked.  
´´Heck yeah.´´

We lined up on the starting line. Scootaloo were there to keep record of the laps and time.

´´50 laps, the winner becomes the fastest pony in equestria.´´ Dashie said.  
´´I'm in!´´  
´´Me too!´´  
´´Ok line up the race starts in…3…2…1 GO!´´ Scootaloo screamed.  
*Swoosh!* It sounded as we all took off. I were second in front of SpitFire and behind Rainbow. We completed lap after lap. But at the last lap, SpitFire were to tired and signed off and landed next to Scootaloo who looked at me and Dashie fighting for the lead. I decided to push myself a little harder and we were next to each other. We crossed the finish line.  
´´Phew…are…you…tired?´´ Rainbow asked. ´´Yeah… you're…too I… hear…´´  
´´You guys were AWESOME!´´ Scootaloo yelled.  
´´Nicely flewn Martin… with that condition I wonder how you are in bed…´´ She whispered the last part.

I blushed up with a shockt look on my face. I looked at Rainbow and she were mad, I mean Big time!  
´´Um maybe we should head down to Ponyville again.´´ I said with a bush on my face, kneeled down so Scootaloo could jump on and we flew down.  
´´See ya Martin!´´SpitFire yelled.  
´´Martin?´´ Scootaloo asked  
´´What is it kiddo?´´  
´´Can you be my big brother?´´  
´´WOWOWOWOWOW.´´ I said and stopped. ´´What?´´ me and Dashie asked.  
´´Well it would be so cool to have Dash as my sister and you as my brother!´´ She said and hugged me.  
´´Are you her sister?´´ I asked Rainbow. ´´Well she doesn't have a family so I take care of her.´´ She said.  
´´Well can you?!´´ Scootaloo bumped up and down on my back.  
I looked at Rainbow Dash and she just smiled.  
´´Well I haven't had a little sister before so.. ah why not.´´  
´´YEAYY! Now I got the world's most awesome ponies as my brother and sister!´´  
´´Well maybe we should get you home now it's getting late.´´ We flew until I saw 2 pegasi ponies get right in front of us.  
´´Give us your money!´´ one of them said.  
´´Guys.. follow me… ´´ said and handed Scoo to Dashie, went with them about some few meters away, turned demon and beated the crap out of them!

I came back and Scootaloo asked: ´´What did you do to them?´´  
´´I gave them a lesson to not mess with my family.´´  
´´Yeay! Big bro is the best ever!´´ She yelled. I looked at Dashie and gave a wink.  
I took Scootaloo and laid sat her on my back as we flew to Dashie's home. We went inside and I felt a wet feeling around my back, then a snore… Dash and I looked at Scootaloo when she were sleeping on my back. We giggled quietly and went to Scootaloo's room, laid her on the bed, and went down stairs. It were around 7:PM and I were a bit sleepy.

´´Well Dash, see you tomorrow.´´ I said.  
´´Wait..´´ she said with a blush.  
´´What?´´  
´´You wanna stay the night?´´  
´´Well…ok but I wanna watch a movie then.´´  
´´Ok!´´

We sat down on the sofa and watched a comedy, suddenly though the movie went into a sex scene so we figured to why the hell not and started exploring each other's bodies.

´´Please put it in me.´´ Rainbow said.  
´´As you wish my laidy.´´ I said and turned off the tv.

I pushed myself inside and she were so tight so I took it smoothely..

´´Martin you are bigger than I thought!´´ Rainbow gasped.  
´´Do you want me to stop?´´  
´´HELL NO!´´ She said and kissed me.

I started moving. Only about 75% of me got room inside her so I did what I did with Luna.. I pushed harder and opened her cervix.

´´AHH!´´ Dashie moaned and I moved faster and faster… until,

´´Dash I'm cumming!´´ I yelled and kissed her. I pushed myself inside her cervix again.

She moaned in my mouth as load after load went directly inside her cervix and started to run out on the couch.

After a while we heard hoof steps and quickly cleaned up.

´´Big bro, big sis, why are you up?´´ Scoo asked.  
´´We just watched a movie.´´ I said quickly.  
´´Yeah and we were going to bed now.´´  
´´May I sleep with you guys?´´

I looked at Rainbow and she nodded. I walked up to Scoo and said:  
´´Of course you can little sis.´´ I said with a smooth voice and Scoo gave me a tired smile.

We went inside Dashies room and went to bed with Scootaloo in between us. She fell asleep directly but me and Dashie looked in each other's eyes and smiled. I kissed her on her forehead as she fell asleep. I now saw it, a filly and a sister, and I now understood, *I'm gonna make Dashie her new family.* I desided.

I woke up… looked around.. saw Dashie and Scoo sleeping and I rised form the bed, went to the kitchen, wrote a note, came back to Dashie, laid the note on her left hoof and went home.

Once I got to Ponyville I stepped on something, it hurted for a bit but I dragged the pain away.

I walked home to my hut and opened the door, I looked around and then went upstairs. I took a look on my hoof and saw a black crystal.  
´´Whats wrong boy?´´ A voice asked. I turned.  
´´Who are you?´´ I asked to a black mare with a white smile and white eyes.  
´´I'm your nightmare.´´ she said and attacked me. I never felt her hit me, as I looked up and saw she wasn't there. I ran outside and saw black shadows laughing at me and calling me a murderer. I took off and flew to a forest. Now I saw a cave and everything became black and white. I ran into the cave and saw a laughing shadow but this one made me mad and I killed it. Later on I saw the shadow..in pieces… all over the plase… A voice in my head started calling to me… ´´soon my dear friend…I'll take your soul and kill your friends..´´ ´´GET OUT OF MY HEAD!´´ I yelled and banged my head in the cliff wall. I felt blood pouring down on my forehead. I felt a sting in my arm and I scratched it.. It started bleeding too. Then I realized someone looked at me.

JFF: Luna's POV: (Before)  
I haven't heard of Martin in 2 days… he usually visits me each day. I started to search for him but couldn't find him. I saw Derpy and she didn't know were Martin were but she knew that a strange bear scream coming from the Everfree forest. I went there and saw blood splatter around a cave. I walked in lighted a small magic bulb I saw blood, guts, a slaughtered bear and saw a white Alicorn with a red and black mane blood on his fore head, a scratched up arm, and black drooling eyes with red small pupils. The worst part were his cutie mark… It was Martin's. (now)  
´´I said LEAVE ME ALONE!´´ Martin yelled with an screechy voice and ran towards me. I took a rock and hitted him with it. He fainted.

Martins POV:  
I woke up and saw all three princesses looking at me.  
´´Wha-What's happening?´´ I said with a smile.  
´´You big fool!´´ Luna said and kissed me.  
´´Um thanks but that happened and were is the shadows?´´  
´´Shad- Oh you mean the insanity?´´ Celestia said.  
´´What? Did I became insane?´´  
´´Yes and all to this stone, it's a black crystal, the nightmare and insanity stone.´´  
´´So what does it create?´´  
´´In contact with a pony, it creates shadows or even your worst nightmare but only a few times.´´  
´´Where is the stone?´´  
´´It's in the melting process to be destroyed.´´  
´´Good, I don't want anyone else to become like me.´´  
´´May I leave?´´  
´´Yes of course!´´ Celestia said to me.  
´´OH! One question, what happened with all my scars and blood?´´  
´´They disappeared after we removed the crystal.´´ Luna said and went outside my room.

I walked around in the castle and searched for Shining Armor. I wanted someone to talk to who wasn't a mare. I heard someponies talking in a room and I went in.

´´Hey you just stay away from mah' sis ok?´´ Big Mac yelled at Shining.  
´´I promise I didn't do anything to her!´´ Shining yelled back.  
´´Hi guys!´´  
´´Oh hi Martin..´´ they both said low.  
´´What's up? What are you arguing about?´´  
´´He tried to nail my sister!´´ Big Mac yelled.  
´´I did not!´´ Shining yelled back.  
´´Hey Big Mac, Shining is a part of my herd, he won't do your sister unless I say its ok.´´  
´´Well ok, but I'll keep n' close eye on you.´´ Big Mac said and went back out to go home.  
´´Thank you.´´  
´´No sweat.´´  
´´Ey wanna go and see the ball game with me?´´  
´´Sure! I need some guy time now… I'm a bit tired of talking to mares about 24/7.´´ I joked  
´´I know that feeling.´´ he said and laughed.

At the ballgame (Canterlot wings vs. Manehattan stars) we sat down at the royal seats. I felt odd… I turned around and saw a lot of stallions looking with small eyes at me. I felt creept out.

´´Um…what are you looking at?´´  
´´You…´´One of them said.  
´´Yeah I know that but why?´´  
´´How can you get so lucky to have a herd with 3 princesses in it?´´  
´´Trust me you don't wanna know.´´ Shining said.  
´´I don't think you're so tough, come on fight me.´´  
´´Sry but no, I don't wanna hurt you.´´  
´´Coward, come on.´´  
´´You should listen to him.´´ Shining backed up my answer.  
´´I don't wanna fight unless it's a reason for it.´´ I said to the stallion.  
´´Is this a reason enough?´´ He said and punched me in the face so I flew out on the field.  
I stood up and looked at him.  
´´Sry not enough.´´  
´´ What about this then!´´ he said and took off. He was a pegasi and he flew down to me and punshed me up in the air and started beating me while I were still airborn.  
*Ok you wanna fight… You got one!* I thought and turned demon.  
´´That's it, come on lets fight.´´ he taunted.  
´´Lead the way.´´ I said with an smile.

He tried to punsh me but I blocked it easily.

´´What the hell?´´ he said and started punching several times.

I easily avoided them. I yawned just to make him mad. He got mad alright. He flew up high and tried to kick me in the head. He failed. I took his hoof and threw him in the ground.  
I landed smoothely about 3 m away and walked up to him, I walked up to him and said: ´´My turn.´´

I took his hoof threw him in the air and started beating him up. Once I saw him bleeding I threw him in his seat, went to mine and sat down.  
´´Anyone else want an turn?´´ I asked

Everypony shook their head.

´´Good.´´  
´´Dayum bro that was sick!´´ One ponie whispered to another.  
´´I know he's like unbeatable!´´

Once the game started again it started to rain.

´´Aw come on!´´ I yelled and Dashie came and destroyed the cloud.  
´´Thanks Dashie!´´ I yelled  
´´No problem Martin!´´ She said and winked to me.  
´´What was that about?´´ Shining asked.  
´´What was what?´´  
´´She never destroys clouds like in the middle of the day.. did you make her a favour or?´´ Shining asked.  
´´Nope she's just a part of the herd!´´  
´´How may are there you added?´´ Shining asked.  
´´Only her for now, but let's watch the game shall we?´´  
´´Yeah.´´

4 hours later:  
Canterlot lost the game by 1 point but Shining and I didn't care, we had a great time.  
We walked to the castle and got a surprise when we opened the main gate and all three princesses had lined up to our right.

´´What are they-´´  
´´Doing? No idea.´´ Shining and I whispered to each other.

´´Well I need to get to guard duty now so see ya Martin!´´  
´´Bye and what are you three doing?´´  
´´We are waiting for our new member of the herd.´´ Candance said.  
´´And who is that?´´ I asked and the doors opened. In came…  
´´Twilight?´´ I asked.  
´´And Rainbow.´´ She added.  
´´Well welcome.´´ I said.  
´´So where is the movie room?´´ Scootaloo asked.  
´´SCOOTALOO?!´´ I said with and high voice.  
´´Yeah brother?´´  
´´Brother?´´ the 4 said except Rainbow.  
´´Well… I kind of said ok to her of being her Big brother, I said that because she needs a bother and a sister.´´I said and grabbed Rainbow as everyone looked with surprised faces on us.  
´´So where is it?´´  
´´Is what?´´  
´´The movie room.´´  
´´Oh! It's my room over there.´´

I walked Scootaloo over there as I heard the mares whispering: ´´Naww hes so cute..´´… he did it for a small lonely filly…´´ ´´I know..´´ ´´..and he's just such an gentlecolt!´´  
´´I heard that!´´ I said out loud to them and looked at them with an smile. They blushed like never before.

Scootaloo and I walked in to my room and searched for a kid movie… found: zero… Then I remembered what I used to do..

´´I'll make a kid movie for you!´´  
´´Really?! How?´´  
´´Come back in 30 minutes, bring your friends along.´´ I suggested  
´´YEAH!´´

30 min later:  
´´Hi fillies, wanna see a movie?´´ I said while I went outside my room and saw… 20? No, 30 fillies…  
´´Hi Brother! I took all my friends with me!´´  
´´I-I see that…´´ I said low.  
´´Good day to ya sir! My name is AppleBloom!´´ One filly standing next to Scootaloo said.  
´´Hi I'm SweetieBell!´´  
´´Hi ya all but now let's watch the movie!´´ I said and 30 fillies went inside.

I made an animation of a kids movie I saw once I were 9. Then it were called The Polar Express. I renamed it because I were the only one there who had seen the movie. I called it: The Train to The north. Thoug the story were exactly the same… just with ponies.

After the movie everypony started shouting of joy.  
´´That was the Best MOVIE EVER!´´ They yelled. And every one thanked me for the movie and said good bye. Everyone except Applebloom, Sweetiebell and Scootaloo.

´´What's the matter?´´ I said  
´´Martin… what is Christmas? Is it like Hearts Warming Eve?´´  
´´Yeah but were I come from it's called Christmas.´´ I said with a smile.  
´´What do you do on Christmas?´´  
´´You spend time with your family and friends, and if they have been nice you give them a present!´´ I said with a smile.  
´´WE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE!´´ they yelled and ran out side.  
´´Aw shoot..´´  
´´Who?´´ Someone asked.  
´´What?´´  
´´Who's shooting?´´

I turned and saw Twilight.

´´No one I just..´´  
´´I know I just joked with ya.´´ she smiled.  
´´So.. uh… what do you want?´´  
´´I wanna se that movie!´´  
´´It's a kids movie.´´  
´´Still!´´  
´´Well all right, just hit the big play button on the controller.´´  
´´What controller?´´ she asked and looked everywhere for it.  
´´This one.´´ I said and pressed play.  
´´Ooo cool!´´  
´´Now I need to leave.´´  
´´NO wait.´´  
´´What?´´  
´´Can you watch it with me?´´

*Oh for crying out loud….*

**End of chapter 6.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: 16 and a sex toy?

**Hi ya all! I've been busy with school, exercises and.. guess what, girlfriend problems. This is why I'll try to make more chapters in the end but for now here is chapter 7… urgh… may I have some rests after this? Pleeeeaaase! ^^ Any how enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: 16 and a sex toy?**

´´Urg… ok fine.´´ I said and sat down next to Twilight.

20 min later.

*Oh shit I need to pee. .*

´´Uh what's wrong?´´ Twilight asked.  
´´I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back.´´  
´´Don't take too long.´´

I went inside and made my business. That feeling after I was done was.. awesome…. Though I saw that I needed to take an shower too, I hadn't showered since the day after I left Earth. So I took a quick one, It felt great. I walked out to the movie and it was about midway but no Twilight slept.

*Naww she looks so cute when she sleeps. /)3(\* I thought.

I lifted her up and carried her on my back to Princess Celestias room where she would sleep for tonight. I saw Tia still up and awake as she said:

´´Hi there!´´  
´´Shhhh… she's sleeping.´´ I whispered.  
´´Oh ok..´´

I putted Twilight on her bed and looked at her.

´´Daww she's so cuuuute.´´ I whispered and putted my front hooves on my cheeks and a small blush on my face.  
´´Well maybe you should go so she can rest...´´  
´´Oh right…´´

I walked out and saw Luna standing in my room, looking out at her moon. I walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled.

´´Do you really think my moon is beautiful?´´  
´´Of course! It's more of a diamond in the sky.´´  
´´You think so?´´  
´´Yes I do.´´  
´´Well I'll go to bed now, see ya tomorrow Martin.´´  
´´Yeah see ya.´´ I said and looked at the moon..

Its shimmering light and awesome lovely stars around it was so amazing.

´´Well… time to hit the dreamland…´´ I said and went to sleep.

I woke up to an odd noice. It was about 2:am.

´´Urg…´´ I said and turned around to get some more sleep but then I heard someone whisper.  
´´Maaartiiin…´´  
´´Go to sleep it's about 2:am.´´  
´´But.. we want to have some fun.´´  
´´Wait what?´´ I said and looked at my end of the bed and saw..  
´´Luna why are you up?´´  
´´We want to have some fun Martin.. fun to play with your BRAINS!´´

I woke up screaming

´´AHHH!´´I yelled ´´Oh wait.. phew it was just a bad dream…´´I said afterwards.  
´´Martin what's the problem?´´ I heard someone tiredly ask beside me. I looked and saw…  
´´Twilight why are you in my bed?´´ I asked.  
´´Couldn't sleep with Celestia…*yawn* she snores..´´  
´´Well ok… just… go to sleep now…´´

I closed my eyes and started to sleep when…

´´Martin I can't sleep..´´ I heard Luna from the door.  
´´Oh for the love of… ok come in here and sleep with me.´´ I yawned out looking at Luna. She shined up and cuddled up in between my hoofs.

Now I closed the door with my magic and closed my eyes again. I was soooo close to my beautiful dreamland but…

´´Martin can I sleep here tonight?´´ I heard Candance ask from the door.  
´´Fine… you sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch.´´  
´´Thank you.. you're a real gentlecolt!´´ she said and kissed my cheek.  
´´Yea..yea..´´ I said annoyed to not be able to get to my dreamland…

I took a blanket and laid on the couch… I counted slowly to get to my dreamland… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7… *knock*knock*knock*

Now I got pissed. I went and opened the door and lookie over here we got Celestia.

´´You wanna sleep in here to?´´  
´´Is every one in here? I thought they were kidnapped or something..´´ Celestia said.  
´´Well as you see everyone is here… can I sleep now?´´  
´´Well.. there is one more thing…´´  
´´Oh no…´´  
´´Can you sleep with me tonight?´´  
´´Wait you want me to sleep with you in your room?´´  
´´Yes.´´  
´´YES, YES, PLEASE, I NEED TO SLEEEP SO BADLY!´´ I begged and kissed her hoofs.  
´´Um ook… well… then follow me…´´

I followed Celestia to her room and jumped on the spare bed and started to sleep but…

´´No no silly! Here, with me..´´ Celestia laughed and used her magic to lift me to her and she holded me like I were her kid when I were in her bed… I felt the warmth, the love for me and… the feeling of a mothers lost. I felt a tear running down to my neck..

´´Celestia are you ok?´´ I asked.  
´´Yes.. It's just been so long since I were hold like I hold you..´´ she sniffed out.  
´´Come here..´´ I said and hugged her. I were about 1 feet smaller then her but I still managed to get a good hug on her as she hugged me back.  
´´Martin?´´  
´´Yeah..´´  
´´Can we do it again? I need to be loved right now.´´  
´´OK anything to make you happy.´´

We started to kiss and rub each other, I felt… needed for once and it felt great. Now Celestia started to lick my manhood as I rubbed her horn. Then I saw the horn getting clowy and moved my hoof away. Suddenly I felt that something were massaging my back. I turned and saw that Celestia had picked up some small wooden ponies and rubbed my back with them.

I felt soo good so I amloste came… well until Celestia started to suck on my little fellow.

´´Um C-Celestia I-I'm..´´  
´´Go ahead.´´

I came in her mouth and she swallowed. Now I felt dizzy, tired and still hard. Celestia moved up and started to rub my hair. I looked at her face… I saw… happiness and a tender of love. Though she were still crying…

*I know I'll regret this…*

´´Do you… umm.. wanna bear my child?´´ I asked low, not sure of how she would react.  
´´What?´´ she asked in supprise.  
´´Do…you wanna bear my child?´´  
´´Well I would love to but… I can't, I have too many duties as a Princess. But… we can try… though Alicorns can only be impregnated when they are in Hearts and hooves day… but again we can try.´´  
´´Let's make this a night worth it then!´´ I said and rolled Celestia on her stomach and pushed it in.

I felt the warmth… that warmth. I started to pump in and out and Celestia seemd to like it because she moaned more and more. I putted it in as long as I could and I could touch her cervix bearly. I felt it coming and wanted to say it but she just kissed me and with a push I came deep inside her. Now I felt really dizzy and passed out on Celestias back.

I woke up laying in Celestias bed with Celestia wrapped around me, then I realized… I could barely breath.

*Need to get away…* I thought.

´´Mmmhhh Martin you are so warm and caring…´´ Celestia mumbled in her sleep.

I felt something touching around my little friend down there and I saw… that I were still inside Celestia… so I pulled out and she woke up.

´´Morning Love.´´ Celestia said.  
´´Mornin' now if you could..´´ I said with a choking voice.  
´´Oh?.. OH!´´ She saw my red face and let go of me so I could breath.

I gasped for air and Celestia looked a bit worried. I finally got my breath under control when Celestia asked:

´´Did you really meant by what you said yesterday?´´  
´´Yes I do.´´  
´´So you would bring me the honor of being a mother?´´  
´´Yes I would.´´  
´´Aww you are just too much!´´ she said and kissed me.

I went to the kitchen… I saw that it was morning so I made cucumber and butter sandwiches and took them to my room.

´´Ahh the sweetness of a… sandwich…´´ I said while looking at 3 angry ponies looking at me.

´´*Gulp* um hiiii…´´ I tried with a smile.  
´´Where were you last night?´´ Candance asked.  
´´Exactly.´´ Luna added.  
´´Um I-I-I went outside and slept under the moon.´´ I tried with a lie.  
´´Mhmm… Why did we hear moaning then from Celestias room?´´ Twilight questioned.  
´´Um-um-um-um..´´

They started to laugh.

*What the hell? Why are they laughing?*

´´We really got you, haha!´´ Luna said.  
´´What the hell I thought you were really mad!´´  
´´Nah we don't care if you do it with Celestia cus she is family, but one thing though, you ruined our plan.´´  
´´What plan?´´  
´´Of a 4 way!´´  
´´A FOUR WAY?!´´ I said and had my mouth wide open.  
´´Well we wanted to join you and Celly but you were to busy to hear the nocking so we went to sleep again.´´  
´´What do you think I am? You guys sex toy? I do whatever I want whenever I want.´´ I said with an strong tone.

They all looked at me in shock.

´´Urg.. I'm sorry I just.. didn't get so much sleep last night because of you all wanted to sleep with me… sormfff!´´ More I couldn't say because Luna jumped on me and kissed me. And suddenly without being hard she putted my manhood in her. I felt the soft in sides and directly went hard and Luna moaned with the sudden hardness growing inside of her. She started humping as I saw Candance and Twilight coming up and started to lick my cutie marks. I reached her cervix in a sec and she pushed herself down so I opened her Cervix. The licking and humping though became too much.

´´Oh FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-´´ I yelled as I came a HUGE load in Luna. She moaned and fainted by the surprise.  
´´Now it's my turn!´´ Candance said as she moved Luna away and came on top and sat on my manhood.

My cheeks became rose red as I became harder and harder. Then Candance lifted her plot and I went inside. I reached her cervix too.

*I must have grown a bit.*

Now Candance used her magic to pull out a..

´´A DILLDO!? OH HELL NO!´´ I yelled as I knew who that one is going inside. I used my magic and shove it up Candance ass.  
´´AAAAHHH!´´ she yelled.  
´´Well I don't want it in my plot!´´  
´´It wasn't, it is now where it belongs.´´ she whispered in my ear and continued humping while I used my magic to move the dildo forward and backward. Well until I felt it coming. Then Twilight came and licked my cutie mark again.

´´Oh damn!´´ I said and opened her cervix for her first time and came inside her.  
´´Ahh t-that was perfect…´´ she moaned and fell of me in pleasure.  
´´ah-ah-ah can I go no-´´ I were interrupted by Twilight who had started to rub it with her cunt.  
´´Twi-Twilight?´´  
´´Yess?´´  
´´Aren't you a virgin?´´  
´´Well yes indeed I am.´´  
´´Are you sure you want me?´´  
´´Yes with all my heart.´´  
´´Ok then, hold on.´´ I said and lifted her up and went inside her and in just about 5cm I felt resistance and pushed. I saw the blood so I pulled out and licked it up. Then I puted it back in, went up to her cervix and opened it. Now she was in tears and of her mind as I started to hump faster and faster. Then I felt it coming so I snapped her out of it.

´´I'm gonna cum..´´  
´´It's ok fill me!´´

I did as I were told and filled her. Now she passed out and I needed to clean up the mess they all did. -.-

2 hours later.

´´Urg finally done…´´  
´´Big brother!?´´ I heard out from the hall. I went there and saw Scootaloo. She saw me and ran towards me and said.  
´´ There you are! Ey can we go home?´´  
´´To Rainbow? Yeah sure just hold on a sec.´´

I sat Scootaloo down and wrote a note and placed it on my door.

Scootaloo jumped on my back and we went outside.

´´Ready?´´  
´´Heck yeah!´´ she yelled as we took of in an awesome speed.^

**End of chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lovley Shyness

**Why do I have a feeling that the everyone following this will say: "FINALLY!" Well I havn't gotten the time to write do to… mare problems and the other story I'm making.  
**

**Chapter 8: Lovely Shyness**

We flew to Rainbows house, I landed outside but Scootaloo didn't jump off.

"Whats wrong sis?" I asked.  
She didn't answer. I looked and saw that she was asleep.

'Naww how cute.' I thought.

I walked in side and saw that Rainbow wasn't up. 'Figgures.' I thought and went up to Rainbows room, she sleept really deep, I laid Scootaloo in between Rainbows front hooves and I took mine around Rainbow, then I fell asleep.

I waked up by someone jumping on the bed, I felt that Rainbow woke up to.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" someone yeled while jumping.  
"Urghh… five more minutes…." I said. I feel Rainbow turn around, and hoof slapped me.  
"OW! What was that for?" I said and she kissed me, then slapped me again.

'What tha hell?'

I looked to were the jumping came from, it was Scootaloo. I went up and went to the kitchen, made some sandwiches and came back.

"Here Scootaloo and Ms. Slap." I taunted.  
"Thanks Big bro!"  
"HEY!" Now she jumped on me and kissed me.  
"Mabye you are a instead." I laughed and she went off me.

I looked at the clock, it was 13:20.

"Well I gotta go, I have some buissnes to take care of, you guys take care."  
"Bye." They both they cheered as I went outside, then I felt the embarresment, my member was rock hard by the reason of Rainbow kissing me, I ran into a cloud and hided.

"Phew… no one saw…" I breathed out as I looked out.  
"Saw what?" A low voice asked.

I quickly turned and saw Fluttershy with her wings straight up.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I… uhh nothing." I tried to lie. I saw it didn't work as she looked at my manhood.

'Fuck me running' I thought.

"Do it with me." She said.  
"WHAT?!" I almost yelled out.  
"If you won't do me I'll scream."  
"Y-Your bluffing."  
"Try me *gaaasp*"

'What to do, What to do, What to do?!' I panicked.

I kissed her. Our thoungs touched and she didn't scream. When the kiss broke she pushed me down and directly putted me in her.  
I moaned and suddenly got nocked out by something.

I woke up and saw that I was in a dark room. I looked to my left and saw Fluttershy standing there with a naughty grin. Then I saw that I was tied up. I looked and saw that I was in Fluttershys bed.

"Hey let me go."  
"No, we are going to have a little fun first."

I saw her picking up a whip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned.  
"Oh really?" She whipped my wing.

A huge amount of pain sippered through my body. I felt my anger rising as I tried to keep it down.  
She whipped my other wing, there went the line, I turned into my super form and broke free, Fluttershy realized that she did and slowly backed away with a grin on her face.

"Oh you like this." I said and launged myself at her and pinned her down.  
"Oh yes." She said and grinned.  
"Then let's get the party starting…." I said with a grin and putted me in her. She moaned and hugged me.

I didn't care about her pleasure I only cared about my goal, to do this and get the hell out of here.  
I looked at Fluttershy, she cried, I stopped and looked conserned.

"Didn't you want this?"  
"Yes but not like this." She sobbed and I became normal again, I couldn't belive it.. I was raping her.

I tried to get of but she just pulled me back in.

"No, Go ahead, I now know how I want." She smiled. I finally understood, she though that she wanted my demon form, but now she knew she wanted my real self, I pushed back in, slowly this time. We went into a nice runned phase and we came together.  
She fell asleep and I took her to her bed and flew out her window.

I came back to my room, I was exsausted… I went to my tv and fell asleep, or almoste until I heard nocking on the door.  
I opened and 3 Aliorns yelled in my face: "DO US NOW!"  
I just looked and closed the door and went to my bed, so close when they broke the door open.

"FOR FUCKING SAKE! CANT YOU TAKE A NO?" I yelled.  
"WE WANT OUR BABIES." They yelled back and launged them self's at me. I got away in the last second.

"Babies!? OH HELL NO!"

I flew outside the window and in rocket speed tried to get rid of them, I looked back and saw 3 love hungry alicorns flying strainght at me and they were closing in.

"Get away from me!"  
"Then Give us KIDS!"  
"NO!"

I made a sonic boom and flew into Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"Give us your babies!" they yelled.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and felw to the right.

I flew into the other main six with butterfly wings and they said the same thing. I flew to the left and there came the alicorns, I keept flying into the everfree forest and hitted a tree.

I woke up, I was in my couch.

"*Phew* just a dream." I walked out and to the kitchen, made 3 cucumber sandwiches and ate them.

I walked back and saw Celestia coming out form her room. I treid to hide but she saw me.

"Hi Martin."  
"Oh hii!" I smiled  
"Can I have my baby now?" She asked with a giggle.  
"What?" I got a shocked look on my face.  
"I heard you last night, you were pretty loud." She giggled.  
"Wait… you heard?"  
"Well yes indeed."

I sighed and went into my room, I went to my bed and started to snooze a bit. I woke up by being licked on my bum. I turned and saw…

"SHINING WHAT THA HELL!" I yelled and ran out of my room.  
"Come on *hic* martin we can *hic* have a good time." He said with and wobbily walked towards me. He was obviously drunk by somehow. I didn't want to do it with him so I made a alcohol draining spell. He shook his head.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked and looked to my blushed face.  
"Y-You licked my bum and said that we should do it!" I said with a deep blush on my face. Now he also looked ashamed.  
"Yo I'm sorry, I guess I had one too many last night."  
"It's ok." I said and walked into my room again and closed the door. I saw something peeking out from the closet so I opened it and Candance rolled out.

'Well fuck me..' I thought.

**End of chapter.**

**Athous note: Hey you guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter… Well… Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: Feel's loved

**This is chapter 9. Hope you liked the last chapter cus here the next one comes ^^ + I'm doing requests for chapter 10,**

Chapter 9: Feel's loved.

"OUT!" I yelled and pushed Candaces back.  
"Please just once!"  
"NO!" I pushed her out and went to bed. I heard knocking on my door but I didn't open. The door opened and Luna came in.

"Hey you ok?"  
"Why are you treating me like some sort of sex doll?"  
"We surley don't."  
"Then why when it comes to me it's all about sex?"  
"We don't… oh yeah…we do don't we.."  
"Yes…"  
"Well I just wanted to snuggle if it's ok?"  
"*sigh* Sure."

She crawls next to me and gets comfortable. I start to sleep as she lays next to me.. later on I became a bit.. horny.. I didn't want to admit it but I wanted her right now…

"Uh Luna?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Do you mind if we have sex now?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"No dear.. I don't."

We started to kiss and I started to grow, when I were at full length I moved in, she was tighter than ever.

"Relax a bit" I groaned and she listend"  
"Is this better?"  
"A lot."

I moved all the way inside and started to pump, she felt different.. a bit …wet... she usually smell like, I moved faster and deeper. We swiched positions we had never tried before and we just rocked… until…

"Damn…to.. good!" I yelled as I came deep inside her.

She moaned a soft moan.. revealing her true form… Candance…

"You got what you wanted… now it's my turn…" I fipped her over and started to move again.. this time.. I were on top.. I moved faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper… she moaned like never before.. I just smiled and keept on pushing, soon enough I saw someone peeping on us, I just smiled and keept going.

Soon enough I felt it coming and I pushed it deep inside and released, we stayed like that for a while and soon enough it drools out a bit, I pull out and lay down on my bed, happy to have pleased my mate.

"I love you Martin.." Candance said and kissed my lips.  
"I love you too.." I responded.

I went up and washed myself off in my shower, soon enough I felt horny again.

'Ok..what tha hell?' I thought and went outside to see Candance asleep and I walk out and see Celestia and Luna arguing.

"Dear sister, I know you are his real lover, but I want his foal." Celestia tried to calm her down.  
"No! I won't let him, he's my mate" Luna responded angrily  
"But.." She started to sob.  
"I.. ok.. I'll let you.." Luna said and hugged her big sis.

I quietly tried to sneak away, but got cought.

"Martin, here.. now!" Luna said with a dominant tone.  
"hehe.. hiiii luna.." I tried with a small grin and unsure face.

She gave me a stoned look and pointed next to her, I gulped and walked up so I stood next to her.

"Ok look I'm sorry, but I want Celestia to be hap-mph!" My sentence ended as she kissed me.

I just followed the kiss and then we looked into eachothers eyes and smiles. I looked at Celestia and she looked jelous like never before, so I grabbed her neck and kissed her too. Luna grabbed my and Celestias hoof and dragged us, we went into the jacuzzi room and there we had much fun, I decided to made Celly my first foal carrier, sence I promised her and love her, I laid down and she went on top, I grinned at Luna and she sat on my face, We started the threesome, and it was awesome, Celestia on my meber and making out with Luna, Luna sitting on my face as I lick her an I pleasuring them both..

I felt it coming and pushed up Lunas bum with my hoof.

"Take the spell down now Celly.."  
"Ok" she moanded and took the spell off.

I pushed deep inside and filling her up. She moaned loudly and kisses me as I push my horn into Lunas sweet marehood. Celestia wents off panting heavily and laying on her back. I looked at Luna already bending over, I moved up and went inside her.

We swiched so she came on top and she started to ride me, I felt like I were in heaven, that love, that care, I finally felt home..

I came back to the world and saw that Luna already have camed, I smiled and keept moving, she moaned and I swiched so I mounted her, I felt so good, and finally felt it coming.

"Oh Luna…"  
"Martin.. make me with your foal" She moaned.  
She takes her spell off and I push deep and through her cervix, cumming deep inside her. We kissed and we fell asleep with me inside her and kissing each other.

I woke up, being inside Luna still and I pull out, stands up and walks to the kitchen, I made a cucumber sandwich and ate it, I smile at the same time.. I know what I'll do.. I'm gonna marry Luna and Celestia.. suddenly I felt a tackle hug by someone and turns my head to look.

"What the…"

***That's it folks! Chapter 9, now for the request part ^^, you can now have your OC or decide a pony who tackle hugged me, if it's a OC who won the request I'll send you a pm so you can tell me more about him/her and give me info of what he/she want's me. Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Please send some reviews so I can grow!*  
Peace out!**


End file.
